Never Truly Dead
by themistress011
Summary: Continuation of Dead After All. Lenore has become Dr. Ludwig's assistant, and is still living with Sookie. Bill has gone missing, and Sookie is off to find him. Lenore, and Eric are off to New Orleans to meet with the Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_I am changing the story line a lot from this point on. In DAA, I tried to stick to the original story line as much as possible, and I can't anymore. It seriously restricts my thinking process, and where I want the story to go. I do hope you enjoy it, and I will do my best to update regularly. I'm a few chapters ahead, so I can edit, and give you guys consistent updates. I must say I have thoroughly enjoyed everyone's feedback, and writing this. Thank you so much to my readers._

Chapter 1

I was headed to help Dr. Ludwig with the delivery of a Pegasus baby. I had learned that there were more legendary creatures in existence today, than I ever thought possible, working with her. There were humanoid, and animal types, and I loved helping them. I was still living with Sookie, but I was starting to look for a home closer to Shreveport. I couldn't bring home mythical orphans if I continued to live with Sookie, and sometimes they needed homes.

Eric, and I were still pretty close. He was working a lot, so I hadn't seen him outside of Fangtasia in a couple of weeks. I did still work at the bar, and Octavia had given me all the training she could. Working with Dr. Ludwig had helped a great deal. I still didn't understand what the Maenad had meant, but I was so busy, I rarely thought on it.

I pulled onto a warn, back woods road, and had to park. I had been helping the Doc monitor this Pegasus for almost a month. It was the second creature I met when I started my apprenticeship. Her name was Enah. She had finally started to trust me. I could understand why. Her race had been hunted into near extinction by ignorant humans. She was one of 20 left in the US.

I walked into the clearing we'd agreed to ward against humans, and any other creatures, and found I had missed the birth. Enah was resting, and cradled against her, as she lay on the ground, was her beautiful baby.

"That was the fastest birth I've ever had." Said Ludwig.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's exhausted, but doing well. The baby was breech, but I got him turned around in time. I was worried there for a minute." Ludwig said.

I walked over, and squatted down beside them. I was feeling his energy to make sure he was okay as well. He would thrive.

"Enah, he is gorgeous!" He had a soft silver mane, and his tail matched. "I'm sorry I missed his birth, I thought I'd have more time."

I walked back to Ludwig so they could rest.

"He is strong. He should do just fine. When will they need a check up?" I asked. It would take years for me to learn everything. I may not even get to in my lifetime.

"They won't really need one unless something goes wrong. I come out to find their kind time to time." She was sitting under a tree, she looked wiped out.

We sat and talked about the next weeks appointments.

"Did you find a new home yet? I still have this motherless Cerberus pup that needs a foster for now."

"No, still looking. As soon as I find something I'll let you know. Hey, Doc," She squinted at me, she hated when I called her doc, "I need a favor. I need to run a DNA analyzes on someone. I need to do it without using their name, and telling you why."

She considered it for a second. "Fine, the kits in the glove box in my truck. Blood, and saliva."

"Thanks! Do you need any help before I take off? I need to get home, and get ready for work."

We said our goodbyes, and I stopped by her truck, and grabbed the DNA kit. It was for me. I'd been meaning to ask for it for a couple of weeks. I tossed it into my passenger seat, and headed home.

I was scared, and determined to find out what the maenad had meant. If I was like Eric, and Bill, did she mean vampire? Did she mean old? Did she mean immortal? Would there be a genetic marker that held the answer?

As much as I distracted myself I did still think about what she had said, and what did it mean. I kept it to myself, but I wanted an answer. A real answer. No more guessing, or questions.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please leave reviews if you enjoy my stories. Leave me questions, or just tell me what you like, and dislike. Thank you everyone who reads! It means so much to me._

Chapter 2

I would be tending bar tonight with Lafayette, so dressing slutty was a definite. I had on red, wide spaced fish nets, basically a pair of black panties on top of them, a belt with bullet cases on it, A black low cut tank top, and a pair of mid calf boots. I wore my hair up, and wore the biggest hoops I could find. I did heavy black eye shadow, and bright red lips. Lafayette was basically naked behind the bar. We both made amazing tips when we dressed as down as possible.

It was Sunday, so it wouldn't be too busy. I needed all the tips I could make. I loved living with Sookie, but I wanted to take a different course in life. I didn't want to work at the club anymore, to do what I wanted to, needed a space for supernatural beings to come. The night went pretty quick. After closing I walked back to Eric's office to say hello, but he wasn't there. I'd just text him when I got home.

I started the almost hour drive back to Bon Temps. Sookie should be home, She might be at Bill's. I'd need to check on Auddie. We put in a little cat flap so he could come and go. I was eager to get into some comfy clothes, and watch some bad movies. I had gotten a used TV from the thrift store, and a DVD player from the Walmart. I still hadn't regained anymore memories, I suppose they won't come back. At least I could remember my mother. That gave me some comfort.

I pulled in the driveway, and saw Sookies car. I went in the back door, and found her sitting at the table in one of her comfy night gowns. She was staring at her hands.

I knelt down to see her face, "Sook, Sookie, honey, whats wrong?" She looked empty. Like something had devoured her essence.

She jerked her face towards mine, "Nothing." Then she started crying. "Ugh, Bill is leaving me. I don't know whats going on. I know he's lying to me. I feel, I don't know how I feel."

I sat down opposite her. "Do you want me to go stake him?" I really wasn't very good at this kind of consoling.

She snorted. "No, but ask me again in a few days."

I got up, and got her some tea. I sat it in front of her, and walked behind her to rub her shoulders. I started absentmindedly humming.

After a few minutes she said, "Thank you, I think I'm just going to bed."  
I walked upstairs to my room, changed into the biggest T Shirt I could find, and called Eric.  
Straight to voicemail.  
"Hey it's me. I saw something unbelievable today! Call me when you can." I hung up.

I put in DeadAlive, and eventually fell asleep.

When I woke in the morning, Sookie was still curled up in her bed. I went, and made coffee, and took her a cup.

"You awake yet?" I asked the lump under the covers.

"Yeah." The lump replied.

"I made coffee. Do you work tonight?" I placed the cup on her bedside table, and sat down on the chair in her corner.

"Yeah," The lump sat up, and turned into Sookie. "I go in at 6:30 tonight."

"Do you want some company? I could go in and talk to Sam, or something." I didn't know if she should be alone.

"No thanks, it's okay. I think I need the time to think anyway." She said.

"Okay, I'll let you wake up, and stuff." I left her to her thoughts.

I could feel her sadness, confusion, and anger. I couldn't help her if she didn't want it. She deserved better than this. I did the chores, so Sookie could do whatever she needed to to feel better. I dusted, and swept, washed dishes, and folded laundry. The day passed pretty quickly, and Sookie was getting ready to leave for work.

"Sookie, wait! You haven't eaten anything today." I was following her out the front door, holding a sandwich.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry." Sookie was already out the door, when she stopped. She gasped loudly, and I rushed to see if she was okay.

"Uh, Sookie that's" I was staring.

"Bubba, that's Bubba." She was staring at me, trying to impress on me not to say his actual name.

"Holy shit." I said "Later I'll need an explanation." I couldn't stop staring.

Apparently Bubba had been sent by Eric to guard Sookie. He piled into her car, and she looked back at me frustrated. I still hadn't moved. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I watched them drive away, and I finally moved inside. I heard my cell going off, and I rushed to kitchen to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Did Bubba come for Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Yeah they just left. Is everything okay?" I asked

"I'll explain later this evening, I'll be there to speak with Sookie." With that he disconnected.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry everyone for the long pause. My family, and I had to evac for hurricane Florence. We are safe, and everything is finally returning to normal. I will start updating regularly again. Feel free to leave reviews, and thank you to all my readers!_

Chapter 3

Sookie showed up around 11 pm. She came in, sat at the table, and started crying. I could hear her from my room upstairs. I came down, and hugged her from behind. She cried, and sobbed, and I held her.

"He's missing. Bill is missing. I know he lied to me before he left, and now he's gone. What if hes dead? I don't want the last conversation we had to be lies." She was so hurt. "Some Were came into the bar tonight, and tried to attack me. If Sam, and Bubba hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened. Pam showed up about an hour ago, and told me Bill was missing. I just left. I left them there to deal with the mess."

"Just focus on the good, focus on what made you happy with him." I moved to make her some tea.

She had her head in her hands, it looked like she was trying to hold her skull together.

"Sookie, I can take some of your heart ache away." I reached out, and put my hand on her shoulder.

She dropped her hands, and looked at me. She was thinking it over.

She shook her head, "No. Thanks though, but I need to work through this."

I nodded, and made her tea. She had moved to her bedroom. She hadn't even changed, she'd just crawled into bed, I set her tea next to her coffee from this morning, and crawled in behind her. She was normally opposed to affection, so I stayed above the blanket, and just cuddled her while she sobbed. Eventually she went to sleep, and I did too.

Around 3 am I was woken by someone staring at us. I sat up to find Eric in the chair in the corner. He had notice me sit up.

"When did you get here?" I whispered.

"About an hour ago, you two looked like you needed the rest." He replied.

"Sookie does. She's not eating. I'm worried about her." I was watching her sleep.

Eric stood and came over to the bed. "She needs to wake. We have to talk." He turned, and left the room.

"Sookie." I gently shook her. "Honey, Eric's here, he says you need to talk." She opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Okay, I need to shower first." She grabbed some clothes, and went into shower. I could hear her start crying.

Fucking Bill Compton better be dead. If he wasn't I may kill him for what he was doing to Sookie. Not many humans are as kind, and generous as her. I went to find Eric. He was sitting in the kitchen.

"Hello." I said.

"I did receive your message, I just, there has not been time." He said.

"It's okay. Really." I replied.

"Pam, and Chow are outside." He was staring at the table thinking hard about something. Something was really wrong.

"They have to wait for Sookie. She may not want to see anyone else yet." Not my house, not my decision.

I busied myself with making some more tea. I needed to do something. There was too much tension for me to sit still. I heard a crash, and Sookie yell, and then a few minutes later she was standing in the kitchen.

"Pam, and Chow are outside." Eric said.

Sookie walked to the door, opened it, and mumbled something. Chow, and Pam slowly made their way through the house. They were analyzing everything they could see. Vampires are weird. Sookie came into the kitchen, and sat at her small table. Eventually Pam, and Chow came in and sat. I placed some tea in front of Sookie, and moved back to the counter.

"Sookie Bill isn't just missing, he's been kidnapped." Eric was watching her closely. "He went to meet a woman vampire named Lorena, and he has been taken."

Sookie didn't respond.

"We think that is why the Were tried to take you last night. Bill called me to inform me he was coming back this evening, but he didn't make it. His coffin was taken before he could be put on an Anubis flight. You are probably in danger, and if not yet, you will be. Lorena will torture him, and he will eventually break. Now I need to know what Bill was working on. He was hiding it from us as well, and this could be a great risk to us as well. Not just my job, but my life."

Why is it when shit goes wrong, it really goes wrong? Why can't it ever be a flat tire, or something easy peasy to fix?

Sookie was still staring at her tea, "Bill didn't tell me he was coming back."

Eric looked at me for help. I shrugged. It was Pam that responded.

"He was coming home to set you up a financial account, and then leaving you. He didn't want you to know."

Sookie started shaking. Eric gave Pam the deadliest look I've ever seen.

"How would his coffin have been stolen? That doesn't make sense. Anubis boost about their strict security? How do you even know he's still alive?" Sookie asked.

Chow was the first to respond, "There was a small fire that broke out while the attendants were signing out his coffin. It had been presented as another vampires coffin, and with the fire, they didn't investigate it any further."

So a fire purposefully set as a distraction?" Sookie asked.

"I think so. We don't have any real proof though." Chow responded.

"Lorena has been staying with the King of Mississippi. He has a entourage of humans. We need you to go to Mississippi, and see if you can learn anything by listening in on the humans. I have a Were that owes me a favor, that can take you." Eric said.

I was watching Sookie. I could feel she was about to lose it. This was a lot of information to take on top of everything else. She looked to Eric.

"Wait? You said king?" She giggled. "Of Mississippi?"

"Yes, correct."

That was all it took. She started laughing, and crying. She was hysterical. She stood, and walked to the cabinet She started making herself some coco. She was still laughing. I locked eyes with Eric. I was trying to convey that Pam, and Chow needed to leave. Sookie sniffled, sat down with her coco, and looked back to Eric.

"Pam, Chow, Leave us." Eric said while looking at Sookie. He learned across the table, he spoke very quietly, if I hadn't have actively listened I wouldn't have been able to hear him. "I know Bill told you what he was working on. I know that if its lost, we could all potentially die. If I have to torture you to find out what you know, I will. I don't want to, but I will."

Sookie jerked like he had slapped her. I have to admit, it pissed me off for him to threaten her.

"Bill didn't tell me anything! Do you think I would sit here, and protect him after everything he's put me through?" Sookie asked.

"Yes. I know you will go, and find him. I know you still love him. Yes, I do think you would protect him. You are an honorable woman, even if Bill is a dishonorable man." Eric said.

"Well, I still don't know what he was working on. He's been ignoring me for weeks. Torture me if you want, but it wont get you anything, but a useless telepath." Sookie said.

Eric looked to me, and I stared daggers at him. He could stop being a dick at any time now.

He nodded. "The Were will be here tomorrow. Sookie. Do not trust him. He is still a Were." He stood, and nodded towards me, and left the house. He went out the back door instead of following Pam, and Chow. I assumed this was so I would follow.

"I'll be right back Sook." She nodded

I walked out onto the screened in porch, Eric was waiting for me.

"What the fuck. Would you really have tortured her?" I asked.

"The fact that I would have tortured her, should impress upon you how fucked we are." He replied.

Eric was right. He really wouldn't have even suggested it unless it was absolutely necessary to know what she knew. It still made me angry. He stepped closer to me.

"I do not want you to go with her. This is not for you to deal with." He said.

"I couldn't. I have work with Ludwig. No offense but I really want more for my life than Fangatsia waitress." I said.

He smiled, "Even if the job comes with perks?" When he said perks he grabbed my waist, and pulled me into a kiss. It had been almost a week since he'd kissed me. I had almost forgotten how amazing it felt.

"Well, now that you mention it..." I smiled, and kissed him again.

"I must go. I have business to attend to. I will see you soon." He said. I watched him walk out of the porch, and shoot into the sky. I stood there for a minute to revel in the joy of him, and his scent. I walked back into the kitchen, and Sookie was still at the table. I didn't know what to say.

"So, can I stake him now?" I asked.

She looked at me, and for a second I thought she would scream. Instead, she started laughing. She laughed, and laughed, and then started crying.

"Why is everything such a mess?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I really don't." I walked over and put her mugs in the sink. "Okay Sook, you need to eat. I don't care if its a cookie, or some eggs, but eat something."

"I really don't know if I can stomach food yet. Just give me a while, and I will eat I swear." She said.

I walked over, and kissed the crown of her head. "If you need anything, I'll be upstairs." I said.

I left her alone with her thoughts, which was probably the most dangerous place I could leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Since I've been gone so long, here's another chapter. LEMONS! This chapter contains sex. Also this is my first time writing a sex scene, so I hope it is enjoyable. Thanks guys!_

Chapter 4

The next day Sookie left, with a man named Alcide, to Mississippi. I had hugged her tightly, and wished her good luck on her trip. I thought this plan of theirs was a terrible idea, but I didn't have a better one so I kept my mouth shut tight. I would work with Ludwig, and at the club, and clean the house, and mind my own business.

I was scheduled to wait tables tonight, so my plan was to nap, after I tended to my garden. I had started a small garden outside the back porch for potions, and spellwork. Some of the plants I needed couldn't be grown in this environment, so I had planters on the inside of the upstairs windows as well. Some of the herbs I also used in gris gris. I was working towards making my own incense as well.

I was tilling soil surrounding my plants, so weeds didn't have the opportunity to take root, and mindlessly enjoying the task. I should also search for a new home. I hadn't told Sookie yet, and I hoped she wouldn't be too upset about my moving out, but I needed a larger garden, and space for other creatures. They were still hiding themselves from most people, so I didn't feel comfortable exposing them, even if it was just to Sookie. She did occasionally get visitors, and these kinds of creatures needed to stay unseen. Only some, like the Pegasus, could glamour themselves to appear to be something else.

Since it was the colder months, I had only a few plants. I had to wait until warmer weather for the bulk of my crop. It didn't take long to tend to, so I headed in for a shower. After I was clean I used my newly acquired laptop to search for a small rental. I was scrolling only a little while when I saw the cabin I had been training at with Octavia for sale. It was perfect! I knew the space, it was closer to the club, and Ludwig, and I had room for a garden, and it was secluded. I also knew the owner. I sent Eric a text asking about what he wanted for it. I laid down, and took a nap before work.

When I woke, I put on some make up, my uniform, and left for work. The drive was the worst part. After almost an hour, I finally pulled in to the employee parking lot, and headed inside to set up for the evening. Ginger was working as well, I told her hi, and stashed my stuff in my locker. Since it was winter, Eric would occasionally arrive before we opened. Tonight was one of those nights. I was setting my section up, and cleaning when he came out.

"Lenore." He said, and then walked back to his office.

I followed, and wondered what was wrong now. I walked into his office, and closed the door.

"Why did you ask about my cabin?" He asked.

"Well, I need a larger space. Living with Sookie is great, but you know what I do with Ludwig, and I need a larger garden. I need a secluded area, and I have some money saved, so I'm sure I can get a loan." I said.

"A loan wouldn't be necessary. You could make payments to my accountant, and he would also handle the down payment." He got closer to me, and whispered in my ear, "Or I could just give it to you."

I laughed. "Um, no sir. Of all the things I want you to give me, the cabin isn't one of them."

He smiled, his fangs were out. "Oh? Is there something I have you do want?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

In response to his question I leaned up, and kissed him, then slowly ran my hands to his ass, and squeezed. This resulted in him chuckling while we kissed. When we broke apart his eyes were sparkling.

"I will call my accountant, and have him contact you to set up the agreement." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked to his desk.

"I have to go to Mississippi within two days time, would you be able to accompany me?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Let me ask Ludwig, whats happening, and I'll let you know." I said.

He nodded, and I left to finish getting ready for opening. I'd have to wait to move until Sookie was home, and I could let her know what I was doing. I hope she wouldn't be hurt. The night passed like any other night. Me moving drinks, and getting hit on, making okay tips, and calling the bouncer over to deal with really drunk people. Closing time came, and we cleaned, and left. Eric had already taken off, so I just headed home. I was about halfway home when I fell asleep while driving, and crashed into a ditch. I woke with a totaled front end, and dried blood all over my face. How long had I been knocked out? Luckily, I found my purse, and my cell was still working. It had only been an hour since I left Fangtasia. I called Eric.

"Hey, I fell asleep, and ruined my car. Could you come get me?" I asked.

"Where are you? I'm coming now." He said.

"Uh I don't know where, I'm on highway 80. I don't see a mile marker." I said.

"Wait near the car, I will be there soon." He hung up.

I exited the car, and stood a few yards away in case it caught fire. Just great, this would eat into my savings for sure. I sat down, and pouted. Ten minutes later Eric arrived. He cradled my head, and licked the blood off. He made a face, and licked me again. He felt like a cat.

"You taste, you taste... odd?" He sounded confused.

"Okay... I don't know how to feel about that. Eric, my car! I crashed my car!" I was trying not to panic.

"Yes, right." He shook his head clearing his mind, and opened his cell. He spoke to someone, and hung up. "Come." He extended his arm, and I walked into him. I had gotten used to flying with him, and I actually preferred it to his driving.

"I have to go to Sookie's. Audwin is there." I said.

"That's where I am taking you."

He landed softly in the yard, and we entered the home. As soon as I closed the door I was pinned up against it. Eric was kissing me hungerly. A moan came from deep in my throat. He had slowly run his hands up into the nape of my neck, grabbed a hand full of hair, and pulled my head back. He scrapped his fangs down my throat. I couldn't help but squeak a little. He ran his free hand up my front, and gently grasped my breast. I ran my hands up his shirt, and latched onto his back with my nails. He hissed, and kissed me again.

"Eric, wait, I have to shower. I think there's glass shards on me." I said into his mouth.

His response was to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around him while he continued to kiss me, and carry me to the bathroom. When we stumbled into it, he ripped the rest of my uniform off, and admired me in my panties for a second. Then he turned the shower on. I helped him disrobe, and then we started kissing again. We almost fell getting in the shower. I couldn't help but laugh. Eric let me down so I could rinse off, all the while he was gliding his hands all over my body. After I had gotten all the blood out of my hair, he lifted me back up, and slowly glided into me.

He felt so amazing. I tried to rock my hips, but it really wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I would like to say I helped but basically Eric did all the work. I could feel the pressure building inside me, and I knew I was about to explode.

"Eric, bite me." I whispered.

He was more than willing to oblige. As soon as he bit me, my body ruptured. I screamed and held on as tightly as I could. I didn't think it would ever stop. He had sped up his rhythm, and stopped feeding to kiss me while he met his release. When we were done. I started laughing again. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"No, no, that was beyond amazing. Just I didn't expect that at all. I am going to be so sore tomorrow." I said.

He slowly set me down, and then he started shampooing my hair. This was even less expected. I could feel myself smiling as he worked the shampoo in. He made sure to rinse everything out, and then he even put conditioner in. I turned towards the shower stream to let the conditioner sit, and he pulled my back into him.

"When you said you had crashed, I felt a real terror. I didn't know what state I would find you in." Eric said. "I didn't care for it."

"You said I taste odd, do I taste bad?" I really wanted to know.

"No. It's more complex than human blood. I don't know how to explain." He wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, and then I rinsed, and we left the shower. I went to the kitchen to find a snack. I was only wearing a over sized tee. Eric was behind me.

"That is a wonderful view." He said as I bent over to grab some tea.

"There's a hidey hole in the guest bedroom closet if you'd like to stay." I said.

"Probably. There's still a couple of hours before sunrise, I'd like to see if I can make you scream even louder." He said.

And he did.

A little before sunrise I was showing him were the hole was. I had cleared the closet out, and I lifted the hidden flap, and there was a computer, and some disks in the hole. I looked back at Eric confused, and bent to grab them. He grabbed my hand.

"Wait, let me." He said

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"If you think it's Bills project, I'd say almost assuredly." he replied.

"So, she did know. She knew, and knew you could possibly meet true death, and still she said nothing."

I felt a little betrayed.

Eric just nodded.

"Can you hide these until I rise?" He asked me.

"Yep."

We carried them upstairs and I promised to ward them before I went to sleep. Eric kissed me, and headed down to the hidey hole. I tried to not let anger take me over. She was probably doing what she thought best. No matter how wrong, and selfish it was. I warded the computer, and disks, and crawled into bed. My muscles were so sore. I eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Please leave reviews guys. I am open to suggestions, unless they are how much you hate oc/Eric. Relationships don't always last forever, and i will let this one take its course. Sookie/Eric had so many problems, give a new relationship a chance. I really don't want to write the same thing a lot of other fanfic authors have. thanks everyone who reads, I love you all._

Chapter 5

I slept until almost 5 pm. I rolled over, and stretched. I wasn't nearly as sore as I thought I'd be. I got out of bed, and went to the kitchen to make coffee. As the pot started rumbling, I thought about Sookie, and why she would hide Bills computer from Eric. I know she didn't trust Eric, but Bill had actively hidden things from her. Eric had always been up front about what he expected of her.

Maybe she really didn't know Bill had stashed his computer there? I found that doubtful. Regardless, Eric's job, and life were on the line. No matter what he decided, I would agree, and stand by him.

I poured a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table to drink it. I don't know if I've ever felt so conflicted. Sookie had invited me into her home, but Eric had also helped me greatly. I also had so many feelings for Eric. I couldn't ignore them. I was trying to understand why Sookie would put everyone's life at risk, and it was hard to understand. I know she loves Bill. That's the only reason she would hide this from everyone. Bill must have asked her to.

I had been sitting at the table debating with myself so long my coffee, was cold, and it was sunset. I stood, and got a new cup. While I was busy adding sugar, and cream Eric had walked into the kitchen. I could feel his presence.

"Good morning." I said without turning around. "Well, good evening I suppose."

He walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my chest. I leaned back into him. He kissed the top of my head.

"I don't think Sookie did it out of spite, and no matter what you decide to do, I'll stand by your decision. I just, she loves Bill so much, I think he had to ask her not to tell anyone, and even after everything she's done to him, she's so loyal she would do what he asked." I said.

He kissed my head again. "I know. We however are not going to Mississippi. Where have you put the computer?" He asked.

"It's upstairs." I grabbed my coffee, and started up stairs. I looked behind me to make sure he was following me. We went up the stairs, and I pointed at a old broken modem, and monitor. "There."

"Lenore, this isn't a time for games. Where is it?" He asked.

"Seriously, that's it. I warded it to look like a broken bit of technology. That way anyone looking for it wouldn't see it right away." I said.

That earned me a smile. "Good girl. Pack a bag, we are going to New Orleans. Keep the ward on the computer, and pack it as well." He was already texting someone. "We will leave in about an hour. Be ready.

He was already making calls. I ran over, and started throwing things in a bag. I called Ludwig to let her know I would be out of town, and I called Audwin to me as well. I had to move down stairs to pack toiletries, and Audwin's carrier, and we'd be ready to go. We put the computer in a piece of luggage, and wrapped it in blankets to keep it cushioned.

"Pam will be here soon, we will be taking a Anubis flight out. We should land a couple of hours before sunrise. Tomorrow night we will go see the Queen." Eric said.

"I didn't pack anything for meeting a Queen Eric. I don't think I even have anything." I said

"You can go out during the day to find something. There are two shops that I have already called that cater to Vampire companions. You will be taken care of." He said.

"Eric I feel like I have to tell Sookie." I really did feel guilty about this.

"Wait, There is no reason to tell her now. I want no one to know what we are doing until we have already done it." He said.

I nodded. He was right. She'd get angry, and probably say something to someone, who in turn would talk. I still didn't even know what exactly we were dealing with, so I would keep my mouth shut. I quickly checked all the bags to make sure I had the necessities, Auddie came in the cat flap, so I tucked him in his carrier, and when I had finished that Pam arrived. She honked her horn, and Eric helped me move everything to her van.

Eric was talking to her in Swedish, so I couldn't understand what they were saying. At one point Pam actually looked at me, smiled, and said, "I like you more and more." I just smiled back. We made it to the airport, and rushed onto a flight. Since it was still dark out Eric could fly with me. He had brought a coffin for the stay, and flight back. He was sitting next to me staring out the window.

"I think you should take some of my blood before our meeting with the Queen." He was still looking out the window. "Eventually we could bond if you take it enough, and I will explain this all to you later, but if something should happen I need to know where you are, and it will make you stronger, and faster." He said.

I grasped his hand. "I'll do whatever I can to make you feel confident, and comfortable." I meant it. Eric was my anchor, and I wanted to be there for him, and aid him however I could. I know he would do the same for me.

He turned to me, and held my face in his hands. "Du får mig att vilja älska igen" he whispered against my lips, and then kissed me deep, and long.

I could easily love this Vampire. I smiled, and pressed my forehead against his. "Careful sir, keep that up, and you'll be stuck with me."

He chuckled.

The captain come on the speaker, and told us to prepare for take off.

"We'll be staying at a vampire friendly facility. The room is light tight. You are to go to the addresses I leave for you to get a gown to meet the Queen. Tell no one what we are doing, or who you are with. We cant have anyone know what we're doing. I plan to tell the Queen I have Compton's project, and whats happened to him. I can not afford to risk my, and Pam's life over this."

"I completely agree, and for the record, you don't need to tell me to tell no one. I will never be so naive as to tell anyone our business, or yours for that matter." I said.

He nodded, and I leaned on his shoulder to nap. He was curling my hair around his finger, and humming. It was the same song I hummed at Sookie the other night. I sat up.

"Eric, how do you know that song?" I asked.

"Someone used to sing it to me." he replied.

"Someone used to sing you the raggle taggle gypsy?" I asked.

"Yes. Someone I loved once." He said.

"My grandmother used to sing it to me. When I was sad, or sick." I said.

"Are you a Gypsy?" He asked.

"Romani, but yes. My mother, and grandmother were. I assume that's why I'm a natural witch." I said. "I can't remember much, but I remember that."

I snuggled back into him, and listen to him hum a song from my childhood, and drifted into sleep.


End file.
